


Look at this photograph

by Starrie_Wolf



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 100 word drabble, Multi, Post V-Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: Title fromPhotographby Nickelback





	Look at this photograph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harvey_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harvey_King/gifts).



> Title from _Photograph_ by Nickelback

There was an aged photograph on Harry’s mantelpiece.

With the world in a mess after V-Day, Eggsy wasn’t even in the country often, much less at home, and so it wasn’t a huge surprise to him that he didn’t notice that particular photograph earlier.

What _was_ slightly more surprising were the two dishevelled young men grinning out at him from the picture, arms slung around each other’s shoulders, both dressed in black combat fatigues, both leaning slightly into the other.

Eggsy put the photograph back down slowly.

He hadn’t realised Harry and Merlin had known each other for that long.


End file.
